


Shiver

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives Danielle his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Love Hurts.
> 
> Just a little something about the way Danielle was shivering when they were at the crime scene in the teaser.

Jack took his coat off, placing it over Danielle. "You were shivering out there."

Danielle smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks Jack, I'm freezing," she admitted as she turned the heater up to full.

"I know, want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll change later."

"Don't want you to get sick."

"I won't."

Jack smiled as he pulled out of the street. "If you change your mind starshine."

Danielle rolled her eyes at him. "I won't change my mind, you I buff head."

Jack quickly changed direction. "For that Danni, I'm taking you home."

Danielle grabbed the wheel. "The office."


End file.
